Each year ski patrollers and other first responders at ski resorts have to deal with the after math of an accident. While tending to the primary incident, it is not uncommon to have other resort patrons ski or xe2x80x9cslidexe2x80x9d into the patient and medical personnel. This is commonly due to the accident not being clearly marked or the guest not recognizing the pending hazard. There exists a need for a portable accident marking system that can be utilized by first responders to warn others of an accident or other potential hazards.
The portable accident marking system needs to light weight, portable, pose no risk to the carrier and highly visible in all weather conditions. This is accomplished by using a xe2x80x9cclothxe2x80x9d like material that is bright in colour and has reflective properties. It does not contain any rigid members and is completely collapsible.
It is therefore a first advantage of the invention to address the shortcomings of the currently available accident marking systems by providing a safety apparatus that is compatible with available snow recreational equipment. This device is made of a pliable material that can easily fold and fit into a small pocket and does not pose a threat to the carrier if it falls. The device uses a snowboard, skis or the like as the frame work to give the unit structure unlike other available accident markers which have integral unremovable rigid members that are of metal or hard plastic. The marker is easily and quickly applied and does not require time consuming setup nor does it pose a fire hazard.
It is a second advantage of the invention to provide the user with a brightly coloured material that may or may not have reflective properties and is highly visible in all weather conditions. It could contain writing or other symbols to aide in its effectiveness.
It is a third advantage of the invention to provide a marker that can be setup using the carrier""s snowboard, skis or the like. This enables the device to be deployed any where on a hill and be adjusted to provide maximum visibility to those who are approaching.